Save That Jewel From the Witches!
by Korilassical
Summary: Eight new girls with magical powers appear in teh Feudal Era. Three of which are helping Naraku. Naraku however has other plans. He wants to take the powers of the other five girls and the devil's incarne's.
1. The Eight New Girls

Disclaimer: I don own to the Winx Club of InuYasha. This story and it's plot are all owned by me.

Winx Club: Save the Shikon Jewel

In the town of Magix five girls walked to the all the shopping centers, hoping to find a good dress each for the prom dance that was coming up. Their names were Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. They walked around a corner and abruptly stopped. All five of them hushed up and watched three other girls open a portal. "Alright. Are all of you ready? Let's go. That Shikon Jewel is as good as ours. So lets go get it," said the white-haired one, who was named Icy, to her friends, Darcy and Stormy. All three of them went into the portal and disappeared.

"Techna. What is a Shikon Jewel?" asked Flora as soon as the witches left. "Let me see. Ahh, yes. The Shikon Jewel is a jewel that can make any desire a reality. It is more powerful than the Ring of Solaria. If the witches get their greedy hands on that jewel they will be the most powerful beings in all of the universe," Tecna replied, hastily. "We have to stop them." they all agreed and followed the witches in to the portal.

Inuyasha and Crew's POV

"What are up to now, Kagura?!" Inuyasha yelled at the wind witch, who as of right now, had a huge wind raising against Inuyasha and his monk friend. "Whatever my master Naraku wishes me to do," she said, raising the winds. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy watch from behind the bushes of the forest of Inuyasha. "My, my. That is one evil witch. Darcy, Icy, lets go help her," Stormy said suddenly. From the looks of her friends' faces, Stormy knew they were thinking the same thing. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy came out of hiding and walked to the spot where Kagura stood.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked, suspiciously. "We're your new best friends," Darcy replied. "Oh really?" Kagura asked as she tried hard not to let the wind speed lower to less than the monk's wind tunnel. The new comers surprised Inuyasha and Miroku. However, because they were on Naraku's side, they, along with Kagura, had to go. Inuyasha searched for the spot where the winds collided. 'Where is it? Where is the Scar of the Wind?' he thought desperately. "Inuyasha look out!" said Miroku. A huge snowball hit Inuyasha on the face and numbed his nose to where he couldn't smell a thing.

Bloom and crew's POV

"Is everyone alright?" asked Bloom. Most certainly they were. "Where are we?" asked Musa. "Yeah Techna. Where is this tacky place?" asked Stella. "Apparently we are in the Feudal Era of Japan, Earth!" Tecna said surprised. "What?!" the other four yelled. "How are we on my home planet?" Bloom asked. "I don't know. But I hear a lot of noise from that direction," Stella said pointing south. "You're right. It sounds like the witches. Okay! Winx on!" Flora said.

All five of them transformed in to the butt-kicking forms of themselves. Their powers varied from Dragon power to any thing digital. Bloom's power is the Dragon power, Stella's is the sun and the moon. Flora's is plants and flowers, Musa's is music, and Tecna's is technology. They flew towards the source of the noise and found a dog-man looking person with a huge sword and a man in all black by two girls. And facing them was a witch. One they have never seen before, with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. All of them were wearing strange clothes except for the girl in the sailor uniform.

Not knowing who to trust the five fairies went after Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, who were currently using their powers to help that wind lady.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha looked up and saw five girls in sparkling cloths flying toward Kagura and the three other girls. 'Great. More of those witches," he thought. "Kagome, you think you can recognize those girls up there. They seem to have clothes from the future," he said to the girl in the sailor uniform. "No, in fact I've never seen anybody in my time wear those types of clothes before," Kagome replied, and then ducked as a snowball shot at her. She notched an arrow in her bow and aimed for Kagura. Way up in the sky, Bloom and the others stopped. They saw a bright purple light moving towards the witches. The storms stopped suddenly and a large feather with four people in it came up to the skies. The feather stopped and soon the fairies and the witches looked as though they were about to fight.

The witch in the kimono caused a gust if wind to make the feather move and the fairies to loose flight. Soon the four were gone and the five fairies slowly landed and took off their winx. Tecna looked around and saw a small rock that was jagged on the bottom, but it was curved and smooth on the top. The strange thing was that it was purple. She picked it up and looked at it the searched her wrist computer for any info on the rock.

"What is that? A purple rock?" Bloom asked. "Not just a rock but half of the Shikon Jewel," Tecna said. "Hey! Get your hands off my Jewel shard before I kill you!" said a voice from the direction they were facing. All five looked up and see a man with silver hair, cute dog ears, and golden eyes, and a girl who had jet-black hair and brown eyes, running towards them. "Inuyasha, SIT!" said the girl and the man fell in a mid-run. "Y-you wench!" he said.

The girl ran up to them and said, "Could you please give us our Jewel shard back? Hey! Are you from the future?" Tecna gave the girl the shard and answered her question. "Yes, we come from Magix," she said. "I'm Tecna." "I'm Bloom." "Hi, I'm Stella." I'm Flora, pleased to meet you." "And I'm Musa. What's up?" "I'm Kagome. And that guy on the floor over there is Inuyasha. We are pleased to meet you." the girl said.


	2. To the village

As they walked back to the man and woman at the village, Kagome asked Bloom, "How are you able to do that?" "Do what?" Bloom asked. "How are you able to grow wings and fly as if your not human?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh. We are fairies. And we were born doing that." Tecna said. "Speak for yourself Tecna. I only got my winx when I got to school," Bloom said to Tecna. "Thanks to those witches." "Witches? You mean those girls that showed up before you did?" Kagome asked. "Yes. Them. They turned one of our friends against us and he is rude to us all the time now," Musa said.

"How awful. We know someone who plays with people like they are dolls, too. His name is Naraku," Kagome said. By this time they reached the spot where the other man and woman stood. The woman gave the man a very stern look, and the man backed away a bit. "Sango, Miroku, meet Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna, meet Sango and Miroku," Kagome said, brightly. Miroku was looking at all of them with the look he gives to all pretty girls. Suddenly he grabbed Stella's hand and said something that he shouldn't have said to her: "Will you bear my child?" Stella looked at him as if he were an insane idiot.

"NO, YOU PERV!!!!" she shouted. Then she slapped him. She hit him so hard that he was dazed. Then out of nowhere a big boomerang hit him of the head, and he was punch in the stomach. "Sango! Inuyasha! STOP!" Kagome yelled. Sango stopped, but Inuyasha, to him own bad luck, didn't. "Inuyasha!" "What?!" "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. When she said that word, Inuyasha's prayer-bead necklace activated. He fell to the ground, and went deeper in to it as she said the other three sits. Soon there was a crater there, and you could only make out a faint out line of him.

"What did you do?" asked Bloom. "Well... Um.... I used the prayer-beads to subdue him, so that he didn't kill Miroku. Anyway, come with us to the village. The road's a bit muddy because the snow from that witch melted to water and it's a dirt road. Come on," Kagome said. "What about Inuyasha?" Bloom asked. "He will be alright after a day or two," Kagome replied. So the seven girls and Miroku walked towards the village. Stella's shoes go mudding and she started to complain. "Yuck! These are my favorite shoes and no they are messed up," she said. "Just buy yourself a new pair," Flora said. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I have that much money," Stella said. "Your point is? I'm a princess too, but that doesn't mean that I have that much money," Musa said. That shut Stella up (for now).

Zapdos: What's up! This is chapter two and so far I have no reviews. I guess I is to keep writing. Oh, and by the way I gave up on 'Koi Mil Gaya'.

Inuyasha: Finally, you realized that that story was dumb.

Zapdos: Just because you were the alien and not someone else, doesn't mean you can try to burn me story!

Inuyasha: Just watch me.

Kagome: Sit!

All the Winx girls: You deserved that!

Flora: Read and review, please!


	3. Demon attack

That shut Stella up (for now). "You're princesses?" Kagome said to them. "Oh, no. Only Stella and Musa are. We all are from different realms. All of our worlds are different. Like mine is this planet," Bloom said. "Mine is Solaria," Stella said. "I'm from a musical realm." "Oh. Hmm. That's very interesting. But why did you come here? And why were those witches here?" Kagome asked. "Well, we were shopping and when we turned a corner-" Flora stared. "We saw the witches. They were talking about stealing the Shikon Jewel and using it to rule the world," Musa finished. "They opened a portal and we followed. Then we can here-" Tecna said.

"We saw witches and we all were about to fight each other, but then the lady in the front used wind power and they flew away," Stella said. "Uh... Guys? I get the feeling we're being watched, and its giving me the creeps." "Any place 5 miles from the mall gives you the creeps." Bloom, Musa, and Tecna said, together. "No. She's right. Something is following us. Everyone stop moving," Sango said.

Naraku's Castle

An ear-piercing scream filled the air. Kagura lay on the floor, clutching her chest. "Next time you fail to get the Jewel shard from that mutt Inuyasha, I will kill you," Naraku said. "What's going one here?" said some one. "Kagura! Who are they?!" Naraku yelled. "They are witches," Kagura said. "Excuse me. Hello. I'm Icy. That's Darcy and Stormy. We are the most cleverest and the wickedest witches at our school, Cloud Tower." Icy said. "I don't remember asking you to talk! Besides, you are from that wench Kagome's time. Why should I trust you?" Naraku said. "Because our powers can do anything. With them, we have stolen the Ring of Solaria, and almost stole the Dragon power from that annoying pixie Bloom," Darcy said.

"Also, we have made what those fairies love most, boys, turn on them, nearly succeeded in bringing their ball to a most tragic ending, and destroyed one of their beloved pets. Now that you know all of this are you sure that we can't be trusted?" Stormy said. "Hmm... You are cruel. Can you get a Jewel shard, destroy Inuyasha and his friends, and be as cruel as possible?" Naraku asked. "Yes we can."

In The Forest by Keade's Village

"It's a demon. Get ready Kagome and Miroku," Sango said. "We're gonna help. Ok, girls. Winx on!" Bloom said. The transformed themselves into the more powerful selves and were hovering above the ground. "Those are really cute outfits," Kagome said. "Thanks." Behind them, the trees fell. A giant demon came. "So that's what's been following us," Miroku said. "What is that?" the five winx girls asked. "It's a demon, with a Shikon Jewel Shard on it's forehead," Kagome said.

"What going on here?" a voice asked. It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, that demon has a jewel shard on it," Kagome said. "What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean? Don't you want to add it to our collection? Cause if I get killed here and now, you'll have to deal with my mom and my grandpa, not to mention you won't find the jewel shards," Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and took out Tetsusiagia.

He was about to charge at the demon and slice it in half when Bloom said, "Let us get the shard. We can get it with out hurting the demon, and with out killing it." "Fine, but when you get hurt, don't ask me for help," Inuyasha said. And so, for the next half-hour, Bloom and the others fought the demon by using four of them to distract it and the other one to get the jewel shard. It worked, until it finally felt Flora touch its head. That thing went berserk. It flailed it's arms. Flora only managed to get away from it as it broke some trees that were taller that it.

"Now what?" she asked. "Well, we could try the blindness spell. That could work," Stella said. "Yes, but that takes a lot of winx out of you. Which on of us has the most winx?" Tecna asked. "Oh, that's easy. It's Bloom," Flora said. "Ok, I'll do it. But you guys owe me big," Bloom said. She flew up to the demon, who, apparently, had stopped crashing everything, and said the incantation.

Zapdos: I'm back!

Inuyasha: Oh, great. What joy. (sarcastic)

Zapdos: What you're not happy that I'm back? That's mean. you...

Kagome: Sit!!!!!

Bloom: Is he ever nice?

Stella: I've been wondering that to.

Flora: That isn't very nice to say to her.

Kagome: No. He is always like this.

Musa and Tecna: That's not good.

Everyone (except Inuyasha): Read and review. PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!


	4. Informations

Naraku's castle 

"Hey Icy can we have a go at stealing the Dragon Fire again? We need to do something evil cause that do-gooders boot vamp really got me all goody-goody. I hate it," Darcy said.

"Yeah, maybe we can steal all of it this time," Stormy added.

"What is the Dragon Fire anyway? I've never heard of it," Kagura asked.

"The Dragon Fire is the most powerful force in the universe, more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. You've never heard of it because this planet is Earth and this is the last place a magical creature would ever come. That and those pixies wouldn't want anyone to take it away. Every one knows that when the Kingdom of Sparks was destroyed the heir only survived," Icy said.

This made more questions arise in Kagura. If she could get the Dragon Fire, then her freedom would be in the palm of her hand.

"We're going to make them pay for putting us in that 'Do-Gooders' Boot Camp!" Stormy said.

Back at the Village 

An orange glow surrounded Bloom as she said the incantation. She put her hands together and the glow was gathering there. Bloom released the energy and the demon lashed out.

"Sunburn!" Stella said, and a yellow light escaped the staff she was holding.

"World wide web!" Tecna said, and a green net trapped the demon.

"I'll plant some blaster buds," Flora said and blew on her hand. From it a whole bunch of seeds flew in to the sky and attached to the net. "Hey Stella could you give those buds some sunlight?"

"Already on it!" Stella shouted. She was surrounded by a yellow glow and the sunlight intensified.

"Time for some music," Musa said, and then loud rap played.

Inuyasha and the others were transfixed at the girls' powers. Inuyasha figured out some of their powers. Flora's was from plants, Musa's from music, and Tecna's from that technology stuff Kagome always was talking about, but he couldn't put his finger on what Stella's and Bloom's powers were.

"Bloom the Dragon Fire!" Musa yelled to Bloom.

"Right," she replied, and the using her powers she made a big dragon that swerved around her and sent it at the trapped demon. The whole thing exploded, and the demon was unconscious on its back.

"There's the shard Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha walked over to the demon's head and removed the shard. The shard was black but when he gave Kagome the shard, it turned the original color of baby purple.

"Wow, that little shard can be very powerful?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot more shard for me to collect before it can be whole," Kagome said.

Bloom and the others landed and were walking to Stella and Kagome. Flora stopped cause someone had grabbed her hand.

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked.

Flora looked at him and was about to reply when a big boomerang hit him. She look over in the direction the weapon came from, and saw Sango standing there. Sango walked over to Flora and said, "Don't mind him. He's perverted. After awhile he'll stop. And after a few slaps."

"Why is he like that?" Bloom asked, walking towards Sango and Flora.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone else does either," Sango replied.

"Can I see the jewel shards you already have?" Stella asked.

Kagome took out a chain that was around her neck. Dangling from it was Half the Shikon Jewel.

"Pretty! I don't see how a Jewel this pretty could cause trouble," Stella said.

Zapdos: Finally my gay computer has enough memory for me to save this chapter!

Bloom: What about your laptop?

Zapdos: That gay thing couldn't connect to the internet and the sound messed up so I couldn't lower it. I threw it in a lake.

Everybody: You throw every thing in a lake.

Zapdos: Not my fault every thing's gay.

Inuyasha: Like you.

Zapdos: 20 minutes to get away from me. 1 min, 2 min, 3 min, 20! Pink Hippo! ;D

Musa & Tecna: Big LOL!

Flora & Stella: Read and review please!


	5. Attack from Kagura and The Witches

"Pretty! I don't see how a Jewel this pretty could cause trouble," Stella said.

"Where do your powers come from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mine are from the Sun and the Moon," Stella said. "Bloom's is the Dragon Fire, Flora's are from plants and flowers, Musa's are from music, and Tecna's are from anything digital."

"That' s so awesome!" Kagome said.

They all walked back to the village talking amongst one another. Inuyasha wasn't really paying any attention to them so he just sat in his favorite spot in the God tree. The others walk back to the village talking even more. Stella, Bloom, and Kagome talking about fashion and jewelry and boys. Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Sango talking about other stuff like their homes. Miroku overjoyed (perv!).

Keade looked up when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked in with the girls.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "And who are they?" she pointed to Bloom and the girls.

"They're friends." Kagome replied.

"From your time?"

"Yes."

The next few moments were in silence only to be broken by something outside crashing.

"What was that?" Sango asked reaching for her boomerang (I don't know what it's called).

They went outside and saw the witches with Kagura were back.

"This time Bloom we WILL get the Dragon Fire! ALL of it! Hahaha," Icy said.

Zapdos: Sesshomaru is not in this fic.

Inuyasha: Why not? I want to kick his butt!

Sesshomaru: I don't wan to be in this because you are so lame.

Zapdos: Yet….

Inuyasha: You listen to him?! Zapdos you're such are traitor!

Zapdos: He asked nicely. I am a very nice person. (hack, cough) well…. Only when someone is nice to me.

Michelle: That's true. (hack, cough).

Zapdos: Michelle? I thought you died from the first line?

Michelle: read the third one.

Zapdos: Oh. I knew that!

Everybody: Right.

Zapdos' new Laptop: warning a virus has been detected in your computer. Computer memory is to damaged you must reboot it.

Zapdos:…………………Stupid laptop! (takes it and throw it in a lake that happens to be conveniently next to her.)

Michelle: you laptops damaged laptops. Right?

Zapdos: (Glare)

Michelle: Don't hurt me…….


	6. Sparks

"This time Bloom we WILL get the Dragon Fire! ALL of it! Hahaha," Icy said.

"Yeah, right! I am the ONLY guardian of the Dragon fire. Just try to take it. Besides, I have my power at max!" Bloom replied, coolly.

Kagura and Inuyasha and the gang just stood there and watched as the two girls verbally attacked each other. Then with out warning Icy hit bloom with an ice blast thingy. Bloom had a shied up so it didn't affect her much. Then the winx girls transformed into their butt-kicking forms, (the forms with wings and sparkling outfits). Then a big fight broke out between Icy, Darcy, Stormy, the winx girls, and Inuyasha, the gang, and Kagura. There were ice and fire balls flying everywhere. Witch balls and other stuff were redirected .

After that 'little' incident when everyone was tired out, Icy tried to throw a freeze spell at Stella and Bloom. The thing is she missed and hit a tree instead. The tree froze and everyone looked at her. "…"

"Bloom, your starting to be a royal pain. Just because you're the long lost princess of Sparks doesn't mean that you have power. Your kingdom was destroyed while you grew up here on Earth. Sparks didn't live up to its rep.!" Darcy said.

Bloom looked at her feet. She could feel tears coming on. Flora saw this so she said, "Only because it was ambushed! You have no right to talk Sparks! And you make it sound like it was her fault."

"Well it was. The Coven attacked Sparks to get rid of the new born princess: Bloom. So if she was never born then Sparks would have still been here. But because of her royal painness, Sparks got destroyed," Icy said, she knew this was a lie. She only said this so that Bloom would attack her with the full force of the Dragon fire.

"You're lying. The Coven were after the Flame, not Bloom. I know the story because my dad told me. They attacked only because of the Flame," Musa said.

"She's right my history tracker says the same thing. Bloom they're liars. You as well as any one knows that. Don't listen to them," Tecna said.

Inuyasha had long since been gone. He was following Sesshomaru's scent. 'There is no way that he can be here now!'

Zapdos: well now, that was interesting.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: You said I/he wasn't going to be in this story!

Zapdos: Well obviously you didn't read the line were I said yet beside a reviewer wishes for me to do something in this story. I cannot disappoint my fans!

Inuyasha: What fans?

Kagome: Sit!

Zapdos: LOL read and review.


	7. Jasmine

-1-Twitch- I am back!

Oh. My. Gosh.

This is the second update in on day!

-GASPITH-

I am on an updating frenzy!

-Shifty eyes-

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha, winx club characters and or plots. I do own Jasmine. Steal her and I will maul you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"She's right my history tracker says the same thing. Bloom they're liars. You as well as any one knows that. Don't listen to them," Tecna said.

Inuyasha had long since been gone. He was following Sesshomaru's scent. 'There is no way that he can be here now!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through a few trees and came into a clearing. There he saw five figures. There was his brother, Sesshomaru, the little toad demon, Jaken who was getting beat by a girl about the age of 21, Jasmine, Rin, and Au'Un.

"Are you teaming up with fairies now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Feh. Why would I team up with _fairies? _Fairies are weaklings, they can't take care of themselves." Inuyasha said with a smirk. An ice ball came whizzing at his head and hit it.

"I'm a fairy and I'm NOT weak." Jasmine said. "By the way what fairies are you talking about? I'm the only fairy on earth right now."

"Do you know some fairies named Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…why?" she replied.

"They…are here…and three witches are as well…"

"Oh snap…."Jasmine said and then she teleported back to where the others were, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin.

"I'm confused now…" Rin said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both started running in the direction Inuyasha had just come from. As they entered that clearing they saw that another fight had started only this time it was just the witches against the fairies. The others were sitting on the sides just watching with confused looks on their faces…all except Miroku, he had a dazed look.

"What are you doing here Icy!" Jasmine asked the witch.

"Why do you think? To get power. And there's a certain jewel that will help us." Icy said.

"…"Jasmine said nothing. She could barely stifle a laugh. "You know, for being evil witches, you sure are stupid…You should know that you never reveal your plans to anyone but you comrades…but then again…you are only witches…"

The other girls giggled at this. They had seen Jasmine use this tactic before. She was going to get her opponent mad. While her foe was angered by Jasmine's smartassness, Jasmine would use her diamond case. And so far it was working.

"You cannot be serious for one moment can you?" Darcy asked.

"Who me? No…I can't. Sorry." Jasmine said smirking. If all goes well she might just need to diamond case them and send them back to Magix. However, Kagura was growing tired of this and attacked Jasmine.

"Get this over with wench!" Kagura yelled now on her feather.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Rude, idiotic, and ugly. Wow. Didn't think you had it in you Kagura. You get an A+ for the day!" she said wanting to laugh but kept her posture.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura said aiming precisely at Jasmine.

Jasmine let a few blades hit her, mainly cutting her arms.

"How is that for stupid?" Kagura asked.

"You still don't realize what I'm up to do you?" Jasmine said with a shocked looked. "You are more thicker than I thought." Now Jasmine could execute one of her most powerful attacks. "You have about …I'd say…five minutes to get as far away from here before I kill you."


	8. Devil's Incarne?

-1A/N: Long time no update. Sorry ya'll I've been…on a writer's block monthly thing. And when I do get new Ideas…its at school…

O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Winx Club. I do however own Jasmine and her cat Kori. Take them and perish.

Here is the chapter.

Chapter 8: Devil's Incarne?

"You still don't realize what I'm up to do you?" Jasmine said with a shocked looked. "You are more thicker than I thought." Now Jasmine could execute one of many powerful attacks. "You have about …I'd say…five minutes to get as far away from here before I kill you."

The witches didn't move, neither did Kagura. To this Jasmine was amused. If they wanted to face death let them.

The blood on her arms began to glow, as did her eyes. A strong evil aura surrounded her and she transformed into a third form. Her wings grew out to form light purple angel wings, her outfit grew into a long slim red gown that was on fire at the bottom. Her eyes turned from ice blue to blood red. The ice forehead jewel she had disappeared and her hair got straighter. "I warned you to leave." she said darkly.

Jasmine formed a large dry ice ball in her hands and shot it at them. In combination to that she sent diamond daggers at them with lightning fast speed.

Icy grabbed Kagura and teleported back to Naraku's castle, as did Darcy and Stormy. Jasmine dispersed her attacks as the four got away. She then landed on the ground not caring if the grass caught on fire or not. She turned around and noticed that the others were staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Inuyasha asked. "How the hell did you change forms…again!" he asked.

"Oh that…umm…I'm guessing its time you all found out about what and/or who I truly am…" Jasmine said sweat dropping. She transformed back to her human form. "I'm just going to tell you to the point. I'm the devil's incarne. Ruler of hell and more or less pure evil. Surprise?"

Inuyasha looked skeptical. "If you were the ruler of hell then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Hell?"

"I'm here because I want to be here. I can do what I want, and the responsibilities of ruling Hell are split between my significant other and me. The reason why I don't tell people what I am is because they either get all freaked out and start sucking up to me or they try to take my powers. Either way it isn't really good for them…" she replied.

Sesshomaru and the winx girls just stood there listening. Well…all the winx girls except for Stella, who was eyeing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, acknowledged her none.

"Wait…so if you are the ruler of hell then you can go to the boundary between this world and Hell to get the last Sacred Jewel Shard right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I will. I've got three simple reason for that. 1. I don't like it there. 2. I don't do favors. Not even from friends. And 3. Naraku needs that last shard then he can take Kohaku's, Koga's and the shard that you have, Kagome. Now. Do you really want that bastard to make the Jewel whole? Or do you want to do it?" Jasmine asked.

"And if we kill Naraku what will stop him from coming back like he did last time?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Simple. I won't allow him entrance to Hell. Therefore he can't escape death…either that or I'll just get the Angel of Death to go after him." Jasmine replied.

Short…Yes.

I care…No.

Read and Review Because you be loving me so much.


	9. Planning

Boo!

I finally have a laptop of my own… Yay me!

Here be the chapter:

Chapter 9: Planning

* * *

"Simple. I won't allow him entrance to Hell. Therefore he can't escape death…either that or I'll just get the Angel of Death to go after him." Jasmine replied.

"Why am I think along the lines of 'I don't believe you are the ruler of hell'?" Sesshomaru said.

"Because you are an overly self-centered moron." Jasmine replied with a smirk.

"And you are an overly hyped psycho fairy."

"Stop the bickering. Its annoying and not getting us anywhere." Musa said. "You bicker more than Stella and Amoryl. And they bicker a lot."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe me then fine. I have to leave anyways. Apparently Lucifer decided to try and take back control." After she said that she disappeared in a swirl of snow and fire.

"Way to go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Now there's no other way to get the shard."

Sesshomaru said nothing but just turned and left. "I care nothing for the jewel shards and you know that."

"One day I swear I'll kill him…" Inuyasha muttered. He too turned his heel and left, walking towards the village. He was followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome turned to the Winx girls.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Well we don't want to stay around this forest. Its giving me a very bad aura." Flora replied. The others agreed with her and together they walked back to the village.

* * *

Naraku's castle

* * *

Kagura was once again on her knees gasping for breath. "You failed me once more Kagura. And this time you even had help." Naraku said in a malevolent voice.

Darcy decided to stop Naraku. The screaming was giving her a migraine. "Look it wasn't her fault. If that brat Jasmine hadn't showed up we would've destroyed them and those pixies."

"You mean to tell me that the Devil's Incarnate stopped you and you ran away?"

"On our list of to do things dying is not on it." Icy said.

"Well if you don't get me that shard it will be. Now leave." Naraku said his voice filled with venom.

Icy was about to freeze him when Darcy said. "You know what? We're ditching you. Get some other witches to die for you. We're no longer interested." All three of them left the castle and flew off into the sky.

"Leave Kagura. I have much planning to do if I want that incarnate's power…." Naraku said.

* * *

Rin sat by a fire quietly humming to herself and listening to Jaken blather on about Jasmine and how he hated her.

"I mean that wench is so careless! She only thinks about herself!" he began to mutter a few words about her.

He stopped abruptly when a burst of flames revealed Jasmine staring at him. "You know…if you actually tell me what you want to say about me to my face rather than behind my back and to Rin, I wouldn't hurt you as much." However Jasmine only sat down next to Rin by the fire. "Hey hasn't Sesshomaru come back yet?"

Rin simply shook her head. "No...after you both left he hasn't come back."

"I see…" Jasmine said. She turned her attention towards Jaken who looked like he was having a hissy fit. "Calm down. No one likes, go die in a hole."

"What's the relevance of that?" Rin asked.

"That saves us the trouble of burring him." Jasmine said with a grin. "Besides…you know he's not really going to listen to me."

Rin smiled and nodded. "That's true."

Out of a little dark area in the clearing they were in a faint noise was heard. "I hate you…"

"I know, I know." Jasmine said grinning even more.

Suddenly the trees began to rustle. Jasmine's smile quickly disappeared and Jaken somehow appeared next to her. She stood up and her staff formed in her hands. The staff was twin sided and split at the center, and each end. The top of the staff had a rectangular shape, with the upper left corner was cut at the center. All the edges were sharpened and there was a jewel at the center that shoots ice at anyone Jasmine wants to destroy. At the base was the word ice written in a symbolic language. The bottom end was curved with each tip as sharp a fresh cut diamond. It too had the word ice written in a symbolic language. It was seven feet tall.

"Show yourself." Jasmine said coldly.

The bushes rustled a few more times before Shippo's head popped out looking at her. Jasmine lowered her staff and turned it back into the bracelet it was before it transformed. Shippo ran up to her and he was followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and the Winx girls.

"What would happen if we killed Naraku? I know you said that you wouldn't allow him access to hell but could you specify?" Kagome asked.

"I could." Jasmine the looked down at Rin. "I don't think this conversation is fit for minors, do you?"

"Jaken take Rin and Ah'Un to village that is at the border of this forest." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai. Come Rin." Jaken said. He climbed up onto Au'Un's back, as did Rin. Once Rin was safely on its back, the dragon took off towards Kaede's village.

"Good. Now, once you kill Naraku, his soul will linger for a small second before death reaches him. But if Naraku knows about this he can avoid it. That's how he escaped death the last time you tried to kill him. What you'll need to do is not only destroy his physical body but is spiritual one…or at least bind him to the are his destroyed body is at. That's where I come in. Sesshomaru, you can see the messengers of death when you wield Tenseiga right?" Jasmine asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I can see them without using a medium. Kind of a sixth sense. Anyways, what I'll do is cast a spell that will send his spirit to hell directly. However, he won't reach hell."

"How?" Bloom and Stella asked. They both looked slightly confused.

"Because, I will have Alexis direct his soul to Purgatory."

* * *

Short?

Maybe.

I care?

Nope.

Read and Review?

Yes.

:D


End file.
